A Prisoner Within Ourself
by RegalAsEver
Summary: Set before the Dark Curse- One day at the local Village, a young girls life is once again turned upside down and shes faced with a part of herself that only an Evil Queen can understand..(Dark themes so rated M to be on the safe side)..


_AN: So I love the fact that the Dark Curse threatened to leave a hole in The EQ's heart, to make her feel even more isolated from love so I thought about the build up to then. I feel the EQ changed emotionally around children, like in the episode True North with Hansel and Gretel it gave me an idea for a this short fic. Anyway, enough of my rambling, please review, I love to hear feedback.._

* * *

Fates a curious thing. One minute you have everything, one minute your happy in a world of messed up people and power hungry demons, happy being yourself around those you love and happy living a life so many wish they could have for themselves. But fate is a bitch, and it enjoys ripping happiness from the lightest of souls, the purest, just like the world does many times over. Lena had happiness once, all of those happy memories from her childhood, playing with her mother and father in the orchard fields during harvest time, watching the stars at night and gorging on the sweet strawberries they grew from their farm, but like everything good in the world, darkness finds a way to snuff out the light. The great oak tree atop willows peak is a memorable place, and it seemed only fitting she bury them there, to look out over their farm, to watch the sunset between the rocky mountains for all eternity. It was sudden and she was only fourteen, but her estranged aunt had swooped in to help pick up the pieces, even though at times Lena is convinced her newest relative is only looking to sell the farm for profit and be on her merry way.

Lena prevented it however, her mother and father weren't stupid, a will outlined by official sources officiate that shes next in line to take over her parents land. Her aunt was seething at the news but reluctantly pushed it aside because Lena is uncomfortably desperate. Her father had taken care of trading affairs so shes only aware of how and when to harvest the crops in time for winter, she knows nothing of where to sell such trade. So for the time being, shes stuck with her jealous and gold digging aunt until fate decides to give her a break and hopefully give her a little nudge in the right direction.

It had rained all last night so the slopes from the fields are sloppy and wet. A rickety wheelbarrow, once full of seedlings, clambers down the hillside, a pair of weathered old boots soon following and desperate not to slip. A heavy smear of sweat lines Lena's brow, her hands filthy and fingernails cracked with an honest days work on her families farm..On her farm. Eventually she reaches the bottom of killer hill, a small sigh of relief escaping pink lips and a muddy hand smearing umber across a glazed brow. She looks into the sky, her flat brown hair swept to one side as blue eyes narrow. It looks settled, small clouds drift freely across the ocean above but she knows better than most that looks can be deceiving. There's a cold wind drifting in from the north and soon winter will be upon them. The harvest is almost ready for the picking but a few more weeks will ensure its high quality, she just hopes the weather holds out for her. So with a deep breath and a small smile, Lena plods towards the small cottage a few yards away, smoke steadily rising from its chimney and for a brief moment, she envisions her mother cooking by the fire and her father looking over the books on a large wooden table in their dining room. But as she carefully returns the rickety barrow back into its shed, the images fade from her mind and she enters into the warmth of her home, eager to take a bath and soak her aching limbs.

"Lena! Don't you be treading all that filth inside!" An almost vexing voice yells from one of the bedrooms but it only causes blue eyes to roll.

"I'm taking my stuff off at the door so keep your bloomers on!" She almost screams back, agitation laced in every word.

"You might as well keep those rags on! I've ran out of bathing salts so you need to go to the markets!"

Lena grits her teeth, ready to charge into her aunts bedroom and give her an earful but looks down at her mud splattered dress and thinks better of it. She'd only be the one cleaning up the muddy trail in the end and all she really wants to do is take a bath.

"This is the last time you hear?! I'm not your bloody slave!" She snatches up a weathered poncho, draping it over her shoulders to hide some of her tattered rags and snatches a small bag of coins from the desk. As her furious steps cross the threshold into the cool evenings breeze, she hears her aunts patronizing _Thank you_ before the door slams shut and it only boils her blood.

Its been just under three years since her parents passed and yet her aunt still hasn't lifted a finger towards manual labor. The woman tried once to cut some logs for the stack, but after five minutes of poor work and complaining, Lena had sent her infuriating aunt back inside and finished the work by herself. The woman seems content in sharing in the spoils but barely lifts a finger to contribute to them.

Lena heads swiftly into the overshadowing trees, her aching feet pacing along the dirt road and towards the small village in the distance. Shes been thinking about finding a few workers to help her out in winter, the last few years nearly killed her so shes been saving, withholding a little, much to her aunts displeasure, so she can afford to hire some help. There are a few boys in the markets that she knows are hard workers and easy to get along with, its just a matter of bartering for pay and working up the courage to ask.

Ten minutes later and Lena briskly heads into the quiet market, the remnants of the stalls around her few due to a successful day of bartering. She paces over to a wooden shack stocked with glass bottles, herbs and trinkets. Blue eyes quickly land on a bottle filled with cream salts and she swiftly takes it, paying the merchant and thanking him. She quickly makes her way back across the square, a vision of a warm bath and her bed making her spine tingle but the sound of trampling hooves stops her dead. She looks around, confusion and wariness etched on many dirty faces around the small area as horses draw closer. Someone screams, a montage of fearful shrieks and bellows ricocheting their way towards her, an oncoming wave of chaos washing over the small village until finally it hits the square with a tremor.

Lena scrambles back fearfully, dashing toward the poorly constructed huts as knights on horseback charge into the square, many leather clad boots hit the soggy earth with a thump and firm hands grabbing screaming peasants. She freezes, her world a blur, the pungent fear around her making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. People cry out, women and children dragged from their homes and herded towards the center of the small square as a thunder of powerful hooves tramples towards the chaos. Hazy blue eyes tare themselves away from horrified faces and settle on half a dozen black stallions and behind them, an elegant but somehow powerful carriage darkens the woods around it. Her mind tries to settle her emphatic heart, the buzzing in her eras pulling back before a pair of rough hands clamp onto her arm and her world resumes its normal rhythm. Her breathes are frantic as shes dragged over to the mass of whimpering peasants and is thrown forcibly into one of the cowering merchants. She stumbles, catching herself in time and shuffles back with the crowd as the door to the carriage is opened. Its like staring into the never ending darkness, just waiting for the devil himself to claw from its depths and destroy the light, but as a regal woman glides from the abyss, her red velvet petticoat brushing against the steps and tight leather pants squeaking almost painfully, Lena cant help but be captivated.

She had heard tales of the Evil Queen, the woman's hatred for Snow White, the darkness she has instilled upon the land, but she cant help but wonder why. A few years ago the Queen was happily married to King Leopold, had everything her heart desired but now, even with the charges made towards the princess, how can the Queen have fallen so far into darkness? She had tasted the darkness when her parents passed, fell into that pit but luckily their memory and her families legacy had spurred her forward, plucking her from her hatred and kept her going.

A heavy foot stumbles onto hers, the hefty man in front paying no mind of her painful hiss but instead continues to take another step back, hoping to sink into the crowd and away from the demon prowling in front of the line of fearful peasants. Lena edges to one side, her curiosity getting the best of her and spies dark whiskey eyes silently inspecting the dirty faces pointing apprehensively to the muddy earth.

"Snow White!.." The front row jump back alarmed at the angry voice that haunts their nightmares as Lena quickly shifts away from heavy feet thumping into the dirt inches from her own.."She has been spotted wandering this area, or more specifically, conversing with traitors and gathering aid within this village! You will tell me who the traitors are or I will grant no mercy and burn this entire village to the ground!"

Several cries and whelps ring throughout the panicked crowd, many clinging to loved ones, others shuffling back, desperate to somehow disappear from the death incarnate stalking with hands on hips in front of them. As the peasants receded further, Lena stands motionless, watching almost fascinated at the way the Queen prowls like a caged lioness, the woman's unwavering focus burning into the lambs she intends to slaughter, that's until those dark eyes glide to Lena and she stiffens. Her heart throbs against her chest, the organ beating itself black and blue as boots thump into dirt, stalking over to her until the overwhelming smell of apples and buttermilk announces the Evil Queen. Lena swallows harshly, whiskey eyes burrowing into her mind, burning into her very soul but she doesn't relent staring the woman down, not even when a perfectly sculpted eyebrow is cocked. Her father always said she was stubborn, too head strong for her own good and unfortunately for her, this is one of those times. Everyone else might be prone to cowering to this woman but she wont.

The Queen looks her up and down, ruby lips curling a little disgusted and Lena cant help a small scowl creasing her features. To her surprise, the royal notices and a somewhat satisfied smirk crawls onto red lips, immaculate leather boots gliding backwards and continuing their prowl, but the Queens look and body language only confuses Lena to the point of irritation.

"Will no one point out the traitor? Will no one be a hero and save this village from the fool?"

Lena shifts, her attention darting from each man, woman and child as an irreparable cold settles in her chest. Shes not sure if the accusations are true but no one here looks like a traitor, least of all the children, surely the Queen wouldn't murder innocent children?

"Very well.." The Queen waves her captain over, the man bowing by her side as dark whiskey eyes roam the cattle shes about to slaughter.."Kill them all."

A woman screams, a man bellows, tugging his family towards his chest and crushing their fearful cries in a loving hug as peasants cry out, attempting to scurry and find an escape from the circle of dark knights. Lena leers, her hands balling painfully, her teeth clenched as the Evil Queen strolls back to her carriage without a care in the world. It only ignites a flame in her chest, an angry flame that banishes the fear and urges her forward. She takes hasty steps forward, a black knight quickly darting in front of her and blocking her advancement to the heartless monarch.

"Hey?! You cant just kill these people for no reason!"

The Queen turns slowly, dark eyes shimmering and a cruel smile sliding onto ruby lips.."I have a justified reason my dear, you are all traitors, and I grant no mercy for such creatures."

"You don't even have any proof!"

The regal woman glides forward, smirk growing until shes hovering several inches over Lena's cold glare.."And what makes you think I don't? My spies are everywhere, I see everything, including treachery from one lonely peasant who decided to favor a bandit over their Queen."

"If you have proof then why don't you arrest the traitor and leave the villagers alone?!"

Dark eyes lean in, Lena holding her ground until at the last moment when the Queens flawless features slide uncomfortably close and heated breath ghosts against her sweating brow.

"You are either very stupid or very brave. Are you sure _your_ not the traitor?"

Lena's scowl drops, her mouth opening slightly and feet taking an apprehensive step back.."Wh-..N..No, no of course not. I'm not a traitor!"

The Queen follows her step back with a step forward and Lena swallows visibly at the dangerous look in swirling dark eyes.

"You seem a little agitated dear, was it something I said?" A dark chuckle escapes crimson lips, Lena's heart leaping into her mouth as she takes another step back but the Queen matches it.

"You..You cant pin this on me..." She grits her teeth, stopping in her tracks and leaning into smirking features with new found rage.."I don't even live in this damn village!"

"Oh? So where might home be?"

"Ten minutes that way!" Lena jabs a dirty finger down the track and the Queen cocks an eyebrow.."You probably passed it on your way to the village, its a farm." Whiskey eyes distastefully run over Lena's body again and her anger flares.."Problem your majesty?!"

Dark eyes snap up, eyebrows raising a fraction at the girls venomous tongue before irritation and anger soon replace surprise.."Take her!"

"What?.." Lena has no time to protest before hands grip her skinny arms harshly, dragging her away from the Queens sneer and tugging her wrists together.."Wait! You cant do this! Ive committed no crime!"

The Queen barks her laughter, regarding a frantic Lena with glee.."Crime? If I don't charge you with treason then I'm sure I can think of something."

Lena tugs at her captors hold as ropes dig into her delicate wrists and are secured with a firm tug. Her stomach rolls violently, tears almost breaching wide blue eyes as the grinning Queen takes one last look and glides back towards her carriage. Lena tugs at her restraints, ramming desperately into the two men holding her but their grip remains strong as a musky old sack is tossed over her head and shes dragged forward. Her minds erratic, her heart skipping a beat at the impending fate awaiting her at the Queens castle, but as shes hoisted onto the back of what she can assume is a horse, her mind drifts to her farm, to her aunt and to the things shes leaving behind. Soon a stern yell has the horse moving and the word panic seems like an understatement...

* * *

Dirt is picked from beneath grubby fingernails, tattered underskirts tucked more frivolously around freezing limbs as tears make noticeable tracks down filthy cheeks. She never thought her life could get any worse, from losing her parents, to becoming her aunts butler, to sitting in the Evil Queens dungeon labeled as a traitor, her life has officially hit rock bottom and for some insane reason, she finds the need to laugh about it. A breathy sigh pushes from her tight lungs, her arms tucking her knees to her chest in some feeble attempt to keep warm within the stone cell. A lone torch further down the cavern barely illuminates where she is, but she knows where she is, in evil's clutches and now she'll die down in this pit for being the hero her mother used to speak of in her bedtime stories.

Its seems like days, perhaps even a week since the Queens knights threw her down here, the only sense of time she has is when food is brought. Shes eaten stale slop and moldy bread four times so she estimates maybe four days, five at most. A crunch of stone has glassy blue eyes quickly refocusing, Lena's focus attentive to the silent darkness of the tunnel ahead. After a moments pause, she sighs weakly, resuming her attempt to clean her fingernails.

"I hope your not too uncomfortable dear.."

Lena's head snaps back up at the sultry voice and dark chuckle echoing from the darkness in front of her cell, so with aching legs, she pulls herself onto her feet, backing away slightly in trepidation.

"But I suppose its a step up from that pig sty you come from."

Lena grits her teeth, a deep frown quickly replacing fear and narrow eyes scrutinizing the darkness.."Shut up! You dont know anything about me!" Suddenly an invisible force is slamming against her chest, launching her backwards where her spine crunches painfully against the stone wall of her prison. With a painful cry, Lena topples to the floor, a desperate hand clasped to her lower back and willing the stabbing pain to disappear.

"You may have been raised in a barn but you will show your Queen respect and proper etiquette!"

Lena bites her tongue, the Queens cold words bouncing around the stone walls as slowly she pulls herself onto her knees and eventually to her shaking legs. Perhaps antagonizing the woman isn't such a good idea, especially if there's some slim possibility of freedom.."I..I'm sorry your majesty."

The dull click of heels clatter against gravel, the louring Queen stalking into the light almost determined before shes stood outside the small cell, black eyes staring eerily.."You should be more grateful, I could have had you beheaded back at the village."

"Then why didn't you?"

The Queen studies her prisoner, dark eyes once again traveling dirty rags and muddy skin before she speaks casually.."I needed to ascertain if you're indeed the traitor I'm.."

"I'm not!" Lena almost pleads, cutting the regal woman off before a sculpted eyebrow ascends irritated.

"You are a very rude little peasant aren't you."

"I'm not rude, I'm just trying to tell you I'm not a traitor. I haven't done anything.."

"I'm not so sure about that. You seem to have thrown yourself into harms way for a village that you don't even belong too. You aren't wearing any shining armour dear so I wouldn't consider you so foolish to play hero, but you have information I need, so if I have to tare it from you, I will."

Lena shivers involuntarily, her anxiety and fear rumbling through shaky limbs. She has no doubt the Queen will tare her apart for answers but she has none to give, shes a simple farmer trying to keep her parents memories alive, nothing more.."Please.." She pensively slides up to the metal barrier between them, eyes shimmering within the dim light and fingers squeezing the bars harshly.."I'm telling the truth, I'm sorry if I acted disrespectful, I really am but I don't know about the traitor your after. I just went to the market to get my aunt some bath salts, that's it I swear."

Dark eyes lean in, a cruel grin sliding onto red lips and Lena sucks in a quick breath.

"Unfortunately your word isn't good enough dear, I need something a little more..transparent."

In the blink of an eye, the Queens hand rips into Lena's chest and wide blue eyes clamp shut, her breath torn away as her heart is plucked from her chest like one would pluck and apple from a tree. She stumbles back, a dirty hand clawing at her empty chest, the hollow and dark crevice dampening her spiraling emotions and sending her into volatile panic. Her frantic breaths dance off the walls, horrified blue eyes releasing a gentle tear as they refocus on the pulsing red heart beating within the Queens claw.

Its shifted, fingers curling around the glowing organ and disturbingly Lena feels the pad of the woman's thumb caress it almost tenderly. But suddenly the disturbing moment is made even more disturbing when the regal woman chuckles gleefully, wide whiskey eyes inspecting the hearts center.

"It would seem you're no stranger to the darkness dear."

Lena takes a shaky step forward, the beating heart lifted as glassy blue eyes inspect the small wisp of black circling within a bright pulse of red. She shakes her head in disbelief, its some sort of mistake, shes not evil, shes never killed anyone.."Y-You've done something to it!" The Queen laughs aloud, Lena shivering as another tear rolls gently down streaked cheeks.

"Oh no dear, I haven't done anything, this..You did this all on your own. For someone who claims to be one of the good guys, your heart says otherwise." The royal chuckles alleviated, reveling in Lena's distress.."I look forward to hearing what drove you into the arms of villainy."

"I..I'm not evil! That's you not me! I haven't done anything!" Her rage swells, the Queens smug grin and her panic bubbling over whilst the maddening voices in her head try to push her over the cliff of sanity. "G-Give it back!" She frantically dashes for the bars but a crushing pain in her chest has her crying out and toppling onto her grazed kneecaps. A hand clamps onto her chest, the pain increasing as another scream tares around the dungeon and she falls onto her stomach with a whimper.

"Before we get to the fun part I think we should clear up a few things, I will ask a question and you will give me the answer, its that simple, if you _don't_ give me an answer.." Black nails carve into the distressed organ, Lena crying out painfully and after a beat, the pressure on the heart releases.."Understood?"

Lena desperately attempts to drag air into her burning lungs, the hand at her chest willing the excruciating pain away but another squeeze has her shrieking and sobbing at the same time.

"I said am I understood?"

"Y-Yes.." She all but croaks out, her forehead pressed harshly to the gravel and arm wrapped around her head to somehow protect her from the invisible beating.

"Good, first and most importantly.." The pulsing heart is lifted to crimson lips, the red glow illuminating black eyes which burn into her prisoner.."Are you the traitor I seek?"

"No"

Came an immediate response and the Queen purses her lips, huffing her irritation.."I thought not."

Lena frowns, slowly tilting her head to stare confused at the vexed royal. If the Queen thought she wasn't the traitor in the first place, then why is she here?.."I-I don't understand, then why.." A small squeeze has a whimper escaping pink lips, the warning to shut up tangible so Lena keeps her mouth shut and allows the Queen to continue.

"Why were you at the village?"

"To get my aunt some bath salts." Dark eyes scrutinize her before the regal woman whips to one side and begins slowly pacing in front of the cell.

"Do you know of Snow Whites currant movements?"

"No"

"Do you know of any associates related to the brat?"

"No"

A frustrated growl escapes ruby lips, the Queens pace stopping as whiskey eyes refocus on the filthy mass in the cell.."Do you support Snow White?"

Lena freezes, her stomach bubbling anxiously, shes never really thought about it before, always been focused on the life she has not with the lives others. The Queens features darken, the temperature in the room somehow getting colder and after a pause, Lena's painful scream ricochets off the walls as her heart is squeezed.

"TRAITOR!"

"Please! I'm n-not..I don't know what to say!"

"It's a simple yes or no answer!"

"No!" The pressure on Lena's heart finally gives, her painful wailing twisting into quiet sobs as she curls her bloody knees against her chest and tries to think of home.

"Why did you hesitate?!"

"I-I don't know.."

The Queen seethes.."Your lying!"

"Please I'm not...Its just none of my business.." Lena groans, a small squeeze on her heart wracking her burning chest until the pressure is slowly released.

"You live in the Dark Kingdom do you not?! That makes this war yours as well! You are either with your Queen or against me! Which is it?!"

Lena lays motionless, somehow wishing the Queen would think her dead and just leave but as the seconds tick by, the pressure on her heart increases and she thinks quickly.."Neither."

The regal woman pauses, her grip on the glowing organ stopping abruptly.."There is no such answer. Everyone has chosen a side so you cant expect me to believe your the only one that favors none."

"Its none of my business.." The croaked whimper has the Queen pausing a moment, Lena shifting slightly to relieve some pain from her aching lower back.

"So if I was to..I don't know..Burn down your farm and everyone on it, you would still consider yourself impartial?"

Glassy blue eyes quickly refocus, the threat hanging heavily over Lena as shes torn between hysteria and fury at smirking red lips.."Stay away from my home!"

"Or what dear? You think you can stop me?"

Lena growls, finding a small slither of strength to prop herself up on one elbow a lour at the grinning royal.."One day fate will catch up with you your majesty, and when it does, I hope its not kind because people like you only deserve misery for what you've done! No wonder your pathetic and alone!"

The Queens grin quickly drops, blind fury in black eyes making Lena tremble and quickly regret her boisterous rant. The door to her cell launches open with a hefty crash, the Queens hand darting out and throwing Lena across the cell where bones crack against stone with a shuddering scream.

"You filthy farmhand! You think your better than I am?! Better than a Queen?!" The royals hand viciously slashes to one side, Lena following it at lightening speed as another crunch and scream echo's throughout the darkness.."You think you've suffered?! I will burn that filthy hovel of yours to the ground and drag your parents before me. Just imagine the looks on their faces when their precious daughters head is presented to them on a silver platter!" She keeps her prisoner pinned to the sharp grooves on the stone wall, dark eyes burning with fury.

Lena openly sobs, her ribs painful beyond belief, her bloody skull sending her dizzy but its not her torturous injuries that has deep despair seeping into the cavern walls, its the images of her smiling parents flashing in her mind, the actual thought they could still be alive is more painful than any beatings the Evil Queen can issue.

"Or maybe its better suited you kill them by your own hand, expand that darkness within your heart! What do you say?!"

Crushing nails dig into Lena's distressed heart and a weak cry slips from her lips as her head lolls forward and darkness pulls at the corners of her vision.."Y-You c-cant.."

"Are you still under the delusion you can stop me dear because I assure you, by the time the sun sets, you'll be standing over your families smoldering corpses!"

Lena shakes her head weakly, even without her heart inside her chest, her sorrow still has sobs taring from her bloodied throat. She wants to laugh, scream at the Queen and tell her its too late for her parents but Lena simply concedes and hangs limply against her magical restraints.."Th-They're gone.."

Dark eyes narrow, the Queens heels crunching towards the cryptic girl.."I _will_ find them and then you will all be.."

"THEY'RE DEAD!"

The angry scream rattles the dungeons, the Queen pausing in her steps and the heart in her palm slowing in beat. Lena swallows harshly, blood and saliva attempting to ease her tight and burning throat as her sobs die down and darkness slowly pulls at her.

"Then your execution will be personally extended to your aunt."

"I dont care, shes always wanted me gone so she can sell the farm. You'd be doing her a favor."

The Queen's frown recedes slightly, whiskey eyes studying the defeated girl.."I am not in the habit of doing favors."

She doesn't know if its the blood loss, or the bizarre madness of her situation but a weak chuckle escapes bloodied lips, Lena's vision darkening as her limbs begin to tingle. The Queen bites her cheek, a glimpse of amusement washing across stern features as Lena's head slowly slides to one side, bloodshot blue eyes drooping.."But at least..She didn't get her bath salts.." Lena smiles weakly, her world collapsing as her head dips and her eyes slide shut almost peacefully...

* * *

Another four bowls of slop and Lena still sits in her putrid cell, her illusions of freedom all but abolished. She thinks by now her aunt would have named her dead and sold the farm, probably made a quick sale and sold it for far less than what its worth. Her heart would break if it was still within her chest, but she can sense the void, a cloud of cold darkness begging to be filled. The Queen most likely will take it as a trophy until the woman gets fed up with her and crushes it, but for the life of her she cant help feeling content with death. She has nothing now, her parents are gone, her gold digging aunt is probably half way across the Enchanted Forest by now and her farm isn't her farm anymore. Shes stuck in the Evil Queens dungeons, rotting away and waiting for death to finally claim her from the last few years of never ending struggles.

Lena shifts her numb backside atop the gravel but winces, quickly resting a gentle hand on her aching ribs. When she awoke from her magical beating with the Queen, she was confused. The beating she got should have left her feeling like death, she was pretty sure some of her ribs had been cracked but when she inspected the dark black bruising along her sides, nothing suggested the obvious, instead it only looked as if they were badly bruised, the same for her aching lower back and throbbing skull which was clean of blood. Curious..Shes sure she felt blood leaking down her temple before she passed out, but maybe it was all hysteria, she did laugh at the Queen like the woman made a joke, perhaps her injuries rattled her brain a little and convinced her of things that weren't really there.

A weathered wooden bowl is pushed from her side, the remnants of slop still festering at the bottom and a rotting piece of bread absorbing the grey gunk. Surprisingly its not as bad as it looks, shes had worse, especially when she had to survive off beetroot soup after her parents died. It was a rough four months but she survived and opted to become better, but this time her survival rate is much lower, this time she has an Evil Queen hovering over her shoulder ready to snap her neck at any time. With a weak sigh, Lena scoops her greasy hair from her face, cringing at the sweating aroma wafting from under her armpits and rests her head against the wall defeated. Nothing can make her feel worse than being sat in her own filth, battered, bruised and alone..

"Not taking to the food?"

Lena sighs wearily, she spoke too soon. The click of heels approaches the bars, the Queen watching her prisoner placidly but Lena remains silent, her eyes shut and leaning against the wall at an uncomfortable angle.

"You're being rude again dear."

Exhausted blue eyes slide open, refocusing on the challenging royal before, with a grunt, Lena hoists herself to her feet and addresses the regal woman.."The foods better than beetroot soup."

The Queen cocks an eyebrow, dark eyes flickering to the protective arm wrapped around the girls ribs.."Let us hope you behave yourself today or you will suffer far worse than some bruised ribs and a headache."

"Sorry but, why are you here? I've already told you everything."

"I still have questions, question which you will answer."

Lena huffs, re-positioning herself against the wall and wincing at the sharp pain dancing across her ribs.."Then go ahead and ask."

The Queens extravagant blue dress whips to one side, the woman slowly pacing as whiskey eyes glare determined.."How did your parents die?"

Lena stiffens, her stomach dropping and suddenly she doesn't feel drowsy at all. She certainly didn't expect the Queen to ask Lena about her own personal life, but why would the royal berate herself with such trivia? She frowns, shaking her head and looks away from hard eyes.."That's none of your business."

Dark eyes narrow, heels ceasing their rhythmic pacing before a swirl of purple smoke whirls within the woman's palm and a glowing red heart appears out of thin air.."You will tell me either way."

Lena grits her teeth, a deep anger breaking free.."It has nothing to do with you! It has nothing to do with Snow White either so why don't you actually ask an intelligent question for once!" She cries out, her torn kneecaps splitting open again when they crunch to the gravel as firm fingers squeeze her beating heart.

"My tolerance is at an end girl! You insult me one more time and I will remove your tongue and leave you here to rot! Now answer my question!"

The pressure on her heart gives a little, not a lot but its enough for her to take in a deep breath and crumble back into her corner defeated.."In a fire.."

It wasn't spoken loud, more distantly but the Queen releases a little more pressure on the screaming heart.."Care to elaborate?"

Lena frowns deeply.."No!" She whimpers, the pressure on her heart increasing again before pleading blue eyes quickly refocus on the placid woman.."Why do you want to know? It has nothing to do with.." She groans, a hand clutching her aching chest before finally she gives in and stares down at her bloody knees.."We used to own a plot of land to the east, we were harvesting one night when a forest fire took hold not too far away. The winds must have blown embers onto the grounds and our crops caught fire. We housed a few horses and livestock in the barn close by but it caught fire and my father tried to free them. When he didn't return my mother told me to wait by the carriage and ran in after him...They never came back out.." She turns her head away, shielding her fallen tears from the stoic Queen.

"And this happened when?"

Lena sniffs, wiping her filthy cheeks and trying to compose herself.."Just over three years ago."

"How old are you?"

Lena frowns at the odd array of questions.."Seventeen."

"I guess I can put your rude behavior down to inexperience, but still, when I was your age I knew how to respect royalty."

"Yeah well, while you were off being taught how to sip tea I was learning how to work for my supper and earn a living!" Surprisingly there's no squeeze on her heart for the feisty tone, only an uncomfortable silence, the flicker of torch light dancing across the darkness until finally a sultry voice breaks the void.

"Just because you think digging around in the dirt is a noble profession, it doesn't make it so. As a commoner, nothing is expected of you except obedience and loyalty. You think that just because you're a farmhand, your life is hard? You have no idea what hard is."

Lena frowns questionably, refocusing red rimmed eyes on the scowling Queen. Its such a change of conversation, its almost as if the royal is urging her to understand the differences and similarities between royalty and commoners. Instead of whiskey eyes filled with hatred and rage, for the first time she notices the damage hidden behind them and it unnerves her.."I know better than most what a hard life is, I don't care what you say. I was happy three years ago but when...When they died, I found out there's no such thing as a happy ending."

There's another long pause, the pair staring at one another until Lena swallows harshly when red lips twist into a self satisfied smirk.

"Tell me, did your parents demise have something to do with this?" The Queen raises Lena's heart, the black wisp spiraling within.

Lena shuffles in the dirt, her lips sealed until the smirk on ruby lips slowly turns into a displeased frown and she knows it will only end badly if she refuses to speak.."I..I wasn't really myself."

"That much is clear. So who did you kill?"

"I didn't kill anyone!" She snaps but quickly calms herself, brooding and glaring at the far wall.."Some guy tried to steal the farm so I.." She pauses, guilt flashing in glassy eyes as the Queen leans towards the bars smirking.

"Go on."

"I.." Lena clenches her fists.."He was going to take it from me! He tried to kill me, to throw me out of my own home!"

"And so?"

Narrow blue eyes quickly refocus on the grinning royal.."So I broke his legs and had his horse drag him back to the hole he crawled out of!" She breathes through clenched teeth, her anger simmering at the vivid memories, at the unquenchable anger. It had only been a few weeks since her parents died then that man tried to steal her home, she had completely lost herself, beating him with a shovel and breaking both his legs. She can still hear the snaps and agonized cries in her nightmares, the moment when the darkness had swallowed her whole and wasn't going to let go until she spilled a little blood. Lena shakes her head, snapping from her trance and her anger quickly recedes looking into somewhat pleased dark eyes in front of her cell.."But that was a long time ago and I learnt from what happened."

"Oh dear you think its that simple?"

"I know it is!" Her voice is heated but she tares her glare away from the Queen and resumes staring at the wall.

"You can tell yourself a million times over it was wrong, that you shouldn't have done what you did but deep down, a part of you is crying out for the satisfaction to take control again like you did that day." The Queen chuckles, Lena's silence amusing her.."One day soon you'll have the opportunity to take control, to take what is rightfully yours and when that happens, I guarantee you will do whatever is necessary without a second thought."

Lena tries to block the woman's words from her thoughts, a subtle clicking edging away with a deep chuckle before shes alone with her thoughts once more. The Queens wrong, she could never do that to another person again, it was all down to grief, not some hidden yearning to claim power. She pushes herself into the corner, her mind and body a mess as the flickering of flames continues to dance across the darkness..

* * *

The rattle of metal, the scrape and creak of a heavy door lets Lena know dinner is coming. Shes been alone with her chaotic thoughts for what seems like an age and shes had enough. She cant stay like this anymore and is content that her life will most certainly come to an end this day. She waits patiently, preparing at the back of her cell and curling in on herself. She grips the rock in her palm tightly, her hands bloody from where she pried it from the walls earlier as the crunch of boots draws closer.

"Your regular." The guard chuckles, a bowl of slop cast into the small cell callously and grey mucus splashing onto the gravel. Lena whimpers, crying out weakly and playing her part.

"Please..My side..There's something wrong.." She raises a bloodied hand and the man squints, eyes narrow before he's unlocking the cell and cautiously moving in.

"Get up and let me see, The Queen will only be notified if.." But too late the guard reacts poorly when Lena pounces on top of him, his torch clattering to the floor and a rock crunching into his temple. His body falls limp, Lena panting heavily and groaning at her bruised ribs. The move had irritated her injuries but she pushes back the need to vomit. She quickly grabs the guards keys and cloak before draping the fairly clean fabric over her shoulders and dashes from the cell. She has no doubt the Queen will kill her now but that's what shes planning on, the only thing she wants before she dies is to visit her parents. So with determination, Lena creeps down the dark cavern and slips through the heavy steel door..

She darts back around the corner, a patrol of knights casually strolling around the perimeter and momentarily block Lena's route to freedom. All she has to do is make it to the stables undetected and steal a horse. The treeline isn't too far so if anyone see's her, they wont know who it is and wont be able to give chase before its too late. Lena's stomach rolls, frantic blue eyes sweeping the area before shes bolting for the stables, her legs and lungs burning, her trembling increasing but as soon as the stables are within reach, she pounces inside and breathes frantically. She didn't hear anyone shouting after her so assumes the best. With an alleviated chuckle, she races around the empty stables, tacking up a black mare and quickly pulls her ailing body atop. Not caring if the coast is clear, she yells, spurring the horse forward and gallops out of the stables and into the forest. She laughs to herself, revealing in the illusion that shes actually free and returning home. But as her horse settles into a smooth trot and an hour passes, she remembers shes only on borrowed time. Soon the Queen will find her and her fate will be sealed.

Hooves thump into the soil, blue eyes sweeping the familiar woodlands and Lena smiles weakly when a grand oak tree poised atop a steep hill catches her attention. She ushers her horse through the grass, strong legs bounding up the incline until she slides from the mares back and topples to the ground with a weak cry. Her ribs are throbbing, all that bouncing forgotten when she was trying to escape but now shes feeling the after effects. Her bloody hands claw at soil and dirt, weak arms pulling her up against the bark of the wondrous sapling as weary blue eyes stare at the wooden cross a few feet away.

"I'm sorry..I lost the farm..I lost our home." Tears roll down her pale and muddy cheeks.."But at least I'll be with you soon, Maybe we can all start a new farm in the next life, and maybe I'll start helping with the books." She chuckles weakly, her hatred for paperwork had caused many an argument when she was younger and her father wished her to start leaning. Blue eyes slide shut, the cold breeze no longer berating her numb limbs and she feels content with the serene moment. That is until the whinny of horses and the sound of a carriage has blue eyes sliding open and looking down the hill towards her old farm. She squints, hazy focus drawn to a carriage pulling up at her farmhouse and her stomach rolls. Maybe its her aunt? Maybe she isn't too late to return home? Forgetting about her painful sides, Lena drags herself to her feet, dashing over to the idol black mare and throws herself on top. With a harsh cry, she jabs her heels into its sides, cantering down the path that leads to her farm and grits her teeth at her bouncing ribs.

Trees rush by, her horse tripping as she desperately urges it forward until she bursts out into the open, sliding to an abrupt spot at the vacant area in front of her home. Frantic blue eyes quickly refocus on a startled couple stood outside the front door she helped craft with her father.

"Can we help you?" A burly looking man steps from the doorway, pushing his blond haired wife back inside and narrows dark eyes at her.

"This..This house doesn't belong to you. Its my home. My aunt had no right to sell this to you."

The man folds his arms, glaring up at her.."We bought and paid for this house kid, now get off my land before I make you."

Lena bares her teeth, her hands squeezing the reins harshly.."This is my farm! You cant steal it from me, I wont let you!"

"I said get out of here you filthy tramp!"

"Eddy!"

Lena and the man quickly refocus, the blond woman stepping out of the house and glaring at her husband.

"There's no need to be so crude!" The blonds attention darts to Lena.."If you have a problem then I suggest you speak to the woman that sold this farm to us. She left not five minutes ago on the east road, I'm sure you could catch her."

Lena takes in a sharp breath, sharp eyes darting to the east as she tugs on the reins harshly and the black mare gallops off down the dirt track. Her anger rages inside, the cold void where her heart should be swelling with darkness. She'll get the proof she needs and kick the trespassers out of her home. She grits her teeth, the carriage ahead slowly rolling down the road as she charges forward and comes to an abrupt stop in front of it. The driver tugs back, halting his startled horse and glaring.

"What the hell do you think your playing at peasant?!"

"Gerald?! What the hell's hap.."

Lena scowls, her aunt pausing mid sentence before the woman climbs out of the carriage and stares aghast at her revived niece.

"L-Lena?"

Lena, slides from her horses back, a weak cry and a desperate hand curling around her damaged ribs.."Whats the matter?! You look like you've seen a ghost!" She barks out, taking a threatening step towards the proud woman.

"The villagers told me you were dead, that the Evil Queen arrested you for treason."

"And you believed them?! You never thought to go to the dark palace and explain to the Queen that I was innocent?!" Her aunts shrugs her shoulders passively and it only fuels Lena's brewing anger.

"How do I know what you did in your free time? For all I know the charges are true."

Lena screeches, slamming a fist against the carriage and startling the horses.

"Compose yourself peasant!" The driver barks down at her but she only sends a deathly scowl his way before taking another dangerous step towards her smug aunt.."Do you have any idea what Ive been through?! Do you even care?!" The woman remains silent but Lena has her answer.."Give me my parents will now!"

The older woman scowls.."I don't have it.."

"LIAR!"

Her aunt jumps but quickly composes herself when Lena takes another step into her personal space.."You want it?!.." The woman quickly retrieves a satchel from the carriage, reaching in and pulling out a piece of parchment.

Lena feels the beginning of a smile creeping onto battered lips, the darkness in her chest lifting at her parents signatures on the scribbled parchment, but all of that light quickly fades when manicured fingers rip the delicate paper in half again and again, each rip taring into her very soul, her aunt smirking even as Lena watches horrified as the pieces are sprinkled into the flames of the hanging torch on the side of the cart.

"Now doesn't that feel liberating? No dirty fields to work in anymore and look.." The woman reaches into her satchel again, retrieving a coin purse and empties a few pieces of gold onto the floor by Lena's tattered shoes.."Gold. Just don't spend it all at once sweety."

A cruel chuckle escapes pink lips, her aunt moving back inside the carriage as Lena stands frozen on her aching feet. The overwhelming sorrow sitting on her chest would normally be too much but blind rage smothers her despair, her limbs acting as if a puppet master is controlling every bone crunching action until finally, Lena's world refocuses and wide blue eyes fill with horror. She stumbles backwards, landing heftily on her backside and staring at her aunt lying motionless on the dirt road. ."Wh.."

A scramble of frantic feet behind has Lena whirling, the driver of the carriage staring at her fearfully before climbing from his perch and fleeing into the forest.

"Wait!" She clambers back onto shaky legs, pausing mid step towards the retreating man and fidgeting restlessly. Everything was a blur, she didn't realize she was hurting the woman until blood started seeping from behind her aunts skull. Every crack of bone into the dirt, every furious scream taring from her burning throat haunts her, petrifies her, until she musters the courage to look over at her aunt and a sob bursts from battered lips. The woman's bloodied skull slumps to one side, vacant grey eyes staring into the void as white skin is tinged with a subtle blue. She didn't mean to, she didn't even know what was happening and now shes killed her last remaining family member, shes killed an actual human being.

Lena backs away, the urge to run to the end of the earth and plunge over the edge berating, but she shrieks, shooting forward when something bumps into her back. She whirls, her stomach in her throat before a small sob breaks free at the Evil Queen stood placidly by the side of the road.

Dark eyes sweep through the crime scene, focus soon landing on the dead body in the dirt and a small grin slides onto ruby lips.."Well what happened here?"

Lena breathes erratically, backing away from the devil incarnate as her fidgeting hands continue to scratch at themselves profusely.."I-I didn't mean too. She was..And then I just..I didn't.." She whimpers, clawing her greasy hair and sliding to the floor in a blubbering heap.."How did you f-find me?"

"You think I don't know what goes on in my own castle? Your here because I wanted you to be, but what I didn't expect was this little twist." The Queen regards the dead woman placidly before dark eyes slide over to Lena.."I told you power was alluring my dear."

"I didn't..I didn't mean.."

The Queen rolls her eyes.."Yes yes you say you didn't mean to, but _she_ is proof that you did.." A slender finger jabs at the dead woman, heels crunching into the road as the Queens approaches the distraught girl.."You can continue to wallow in self pity or you can stop trying to delude yourself and admit you wanted this."

"I didn't!" Lena screams, distraught blue eyes refocusing on the regal woman.."She was family! My only family and now shes..shes dead." Bloodshot blue eyes release another wave of tears.."And now I'm truly alone.." Her head throbs, her sobs wracking painfully against her chest before desperation has her crawling in front of the Queens elegant red dress.."Kill me, please just kill me I..I want to be with my family again..I don't want to feel like this anymore."

Red lips purse, the Queens frown slipping as she stares at Lena's greasy head bobbing up and down with erratic sobs.."Your grief is misplaced on that hag you call an aunt. As I seem to recall she wouldn't have thought twice to dispose of you for personal gain.." Whiskey eyes flicker to the open carriage, bags of gold and silver mounted on the seats.."Which, as I see, she was intending to do. You have been fighting for yourself since your parents died. Why give up now?"

"Because I have nothing left.." Lena flinches back, whimpering slightly at her bruised ribs as the royal bends to her eye level and watches her carefully.

"You are alive aren't you?"

"I dont want to be."

"Then you betray your parents memories."

Lena's misery sooner twists into an ugly scowl at the painful words before she pounces forward with burning eyes.."You don't know a damn thing!"

"That anger your feeling, its a survival instinct so use it. If you wish to roll over like some dog in the gutter then be my guest but if you truly want to respect your loved ones, take what is rightfully yours and survive. I can help you."

Lena pauses, staring into the earnest eyes of the Evil Queen. The woman sounds so sincere, but then again shes royalty and deceiving people comes naturally to people like her.."W-Why would you help me? I'm just a filthy farmhand with no home and no family."

"But you can be so much more. Believe it or not, I am not as evil as my title may perceive. I too have suffered at the hands of family and lost something dear to me. You may be a commoner, a little foul at times but I saw much potential the day you stood up to me in that village.." In a swirl of purple smoke, Lena's beating heart is in the Queens palm.

Lena gasps, the small swirl of black larger than before and her stomach rolls. She's permanently darkened her heart and now its only growing.

"Let me teach you how to embrace yourself. I can give you everything you've ever wanted if you come with me." The Queen flicks her wrist again and Lena's breath hitches as shes swamped by purple smoke.

Blue eyes widen dramatically, Lena lifting her velvet wrapped arm and stares down at her tight black corset, leather pants and purple petticoat. She flips her hands over quickly, flawless white skin no longer covered in blood and dirt, her chipped nails restored and painted a jet black. The pain in her sides has also reduced and she finds herself breathing quite easily through the tight corset. Her focus darts back to the smirking Queen, the woman's chin tilted up and eyes pleased with the point shes making.."But I don't understand."

"You will in due time my dear. Unless of course you wish to try and reclaim your farm and dig in the dirt until it eventually kills you?"

Lena pauses, eyes flickering back and forth between her dead aunt, whiskey eyes and her darkened heart. Shes only ever wanted to make her parents proud of her but she cant do that as a prisoner, cant do it rotting away in the darkness of the Queens dungeons forever, what would that accomplish. The Queen is offering her a second chance, she knows that eventually it will come to an end but better to be in the light and relatively free than chained in some dark hole. Lena shakes her head weakly, looking down at her lap.  
"My farms gone, I cant take it from that couple or I'd be no better than her.." She nods venomously towards the festering carcass on the road and the Queen grins.

"That woman was a charlatan, I see no traits reflecting within you but it does have me wondering of whom you got your impertinent tongue from." The Queen glides to her feet, sending Lena's heart away in a puff of purple smoke.

Lena slowly stands, fidgeting again with her untainted hands while glassy blue eyes stare at her aunts ghostly face. Her family might be gone, but she will see them again someday.

"Don't worry about her dear, this mess will be taken care of."

Lena refocuses, a tear escaping weary eyes.."What do I do now?"

The Queen extends a slender hand, a genuine smile gracing red lips and whiskey eyes solemn.."Let me guide you."

Lena hesitates, her mind and body too exhausted to deny the genuine help offered to her. So, she tentatively takes the devils hand, dark eyes and a small smile convincing her shes doing the right thing, and before she knows it, her arms are wrapping around the Queens slender waist and shes resting her weary forehead on the woman's silk wrapped shoulder.

But something happens, something no one in the Enchanted Forest ever thought possible, the Evil Queen hesitantly wraps the neglected child in her arms, a happy smile tugging at crimson lips and brown eyes glazing over with emotion. They stand like that for what seems like a blissful eternity until dark eyes glide down to the dead woman in the dirt. The Queens happiness is soon replaced by a cruel smirk as a grey and unbeating heart materializes within her palm. She barely contains a toothy grin, squeezing and crushing the organ as the body on the floor tenses. After a brief moment, the corpse flops back to the mud, black ash crumbling from between slender fingers before its swept up by a cold breeze and scattered across the dirt road..


End file.
